


Come zucchero

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: [Partecipante alla "Corsa delle 24 ore - IV Edizione"]Il dolce aroma dei croissants appena infornati non disturbava l’odore del sudore di lui.





	Come zucchero

~~~~**Fandom:** Ensemble Stars

**Personaggi:** Kuro Kiryuu, Shu Itsuki

**Prompt:** Sul bancone della cucina

~~~~  
  


 

Fu spintonato bruscamente, obbligato a immergere ancora le mani nella farina - per sostenersi e non soccombere alle sue forti spinte.

Il dolce aroma dei croissants appena infornati non disturbava l’odore del sudore di lui, come neppure quello dei fluidi caldi che gocciolavano dalle sue natiche: già due orgasmi aveva sopportato.

Il grembiule che, solo, lo difendeva dalla completa nudità, venne strattonato dalle mani di Kuro mentre lo leccava sulla schiena, preso da un istinto animale. Shu elevò l’ennesima giustificata rimostranza, senza neanche più cercare di resistergli; si ritrovò due dita in bocca, costretto a succhiare nocche e unghie.

E come zucchero molle, ogni volta che Kuro gemeva il suo nome contro il collo, si scioglieva sempre più al piacere.

~~~~


End file.
